Graveyard Games I
by msu
Summary: Complete The Scoobies grow bored with slayage and decide to add some spice to their patrols. Please read and review


Summary Set sometime in the future, everyone (Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Spike) is a Scooby and good friends to boot.  
  
A/N A "tickle fic" inspired by my fanfic pal Tigerwolf who extended an invitation to try it out. Hope it's to your liking. Read and Review, pretty please.  
  
Disclaimer None of the BTVS characters are mine (darn it). they belong to ME, and JW and Fox and whoever else there is that makes money off of them, but not me.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Patrolling was getting to be a monotonous, time-consuming endeavor, not only for Buffy but for the others as well. Every night, same ol' same ol', a never ending walk through the cemeteries, around gravestones, over freshly dug plots, waiting and walking, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. A few fledglings would pop up here and there, easily rid of by a stake to the heart. Fresh dust to cover the well trod on ground. This particular night wasn't any different with just the four of them. Spike had prior engagements which Xander pointed out that he was just weasling out of the boringness of patrolling.  
  
Ever since they vanquished the demons from hell who had tried to take the world back, the evilness in Sunnydale had slowly dissipated. Even Spike wasn't evil anymore, like he ever really was to begin with. Pre-souled and pre-chipped, Buffy always thought of him as a thorn in her side, not truly sinister. He still could be a headache to her at times what with his wiseass cracks and playful name calling. But they all knew he just wouldn't be Spike without the personality flaw. They came to depend on his sarcasticness. Made everyday life more bearable.  
  
"Aaargghh," Xander growled, standing on a grave, pulling his hair out. "This is so friggin' boring. I am so tired of doing this. There has got to be something different we could do. Why do we have to patrol?"  
  
Willow patted him on the back. "Xander, if we didn't, Sunnydale might get overrun with vampires and demons again and I think I can speak for the group in saying that it's better with only a few running around. We'll have a tendency to live a lot longer."  
  
"Oh, true. I see your point. But it's soooo boring."  
  
"I know, sweetie. How 'bout we make a game of it?  
  
Buffy had walked up to them as they were talking. She chuckled, "A game of killing vampires? Sorry, Willow, but that's lame."  
  
"Well, lame, yes, but what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"How about we play tag?" Dawn popped the last bite of her candy bar in her mouth. "I think we should get rid of some of this pent up energy and who knows, we might even have some fun."  
  
"I don't think my old man bones can take playing a children's running around game anymore." Xander moaned at the mention of physical exertion.  
  
"Gee Xander, I know you're decrepid and all, but where's the inner child in you? I hear it come out of you about everyday, why not see it? You like to play games, this is just a more riggorous one. I think it would be fun." Dawn couldn't believe the 22 year old was complaining about being old.  
  
"I think so too, I've got all this built up energy to expend. Hey let's make it more interesting. Tickle tag." Buffy was actually serious.  
  
"Tickle tag? But I'm not ticklish, what's the point." Xander was obviously trying to bring everyone down.  
  
"The point is--- not so boring, free from boredom, even if it is for a little while. Come on, betcha you'll have fun. Besides, I'm not ticklish either." Buffy professed.  
  
Dawn snickered at that. "Shyeah, right."  
  
Willow was bouncing on the balls of her feet at the moment, clapping her hands. "Are there rules? There's gotta be rules or else."  
  
"OK, let's say if you get tagged, the tagger is allowed to tickle the taggee in only one area for 30 seconds. If the taggee gets tagged by the same tagger they can choose a different tickle zone."  
  
"What if the taggee gets tagged by two taggers at the same time?"  
  
"Well, I say then it's double tickle time. But no one can tag the taggee or the tagger while the tickle is in motion. Sound cool?"  
  
"Oh, my head, taggee, tagger. Let's rock-n-roll." Xander scattered off first since he was the slowest in the bunch.  
  
After a few minutes, the game turned into a rowdy ruckus, with hooting and hollering included. Laughter cut through the heavy and damp cemetery air and a few vampires and demons who showed up stopped at the edge of the graveyard noticing the commotion. Surprised and a bit frightened, the ended up fleeing the scene.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"What kind of moronic, childish game are you people up to?"  
  
Buffy quickly came to a halt a step or two from the former big bad.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Word for word? I said 'What kind of moronic, childish game are you people up to?'"  
  
"Did you hear that guys?" The other three stopped to hear what Buffy was saying as they made their way over to them. "Spike thinks our game of tag is childish and moronic. Is that even a word?" she asked him.  
  
"If I said it, then it is." he snidely remarked.  
  
"Ooh, snarky. I think someone needs to be brought down a notch or two. How long has it been since you were a child, Spike? How long has it been since you've had so much fun you can't stop laughing?"  
  
Spike stood and looked at them dumbfounded. Seriously, he couldn't remember. He felt a bit saddened by that. It showed on his face. Willow and Buffy glanced at one another, evil smirks growing on both their faces.  
  
"Dawn, Xander, how about we show Spike exactly how much fun our game of tag really is?"  
  
"Let's get him." Dawn giggled.  
  
Spike uncrossed his arms and took a few steps back, his eyes wide with horror, not really knowing what was going on or what the outcome of the foursome's intent was. They charged at him and tackled, bringing him down to the damp ground. He never knew what hit him, fingers were probing and proding him in all of those sensitive spots, causing him to writhe like crazy all over the grass. What was that sound? Did that come from him?  
  
"Get off of me, you, youuuuuuu, aaahhhhh!"  
  
It was uncontrollable, laughter was rolling out of him as well as out of the other four who were attacking. Dawn was counting off the seconds outloud, but was having a hard time remembering where she left off after bursting out with loud guffaws.  
  
"Buffy pleasssseee! Nib-blet!!" Oh, wow, he was hiccuping now. "Come on, guysssss!" the last word coming out in a squeal.  
  
Xander couldn't take it anymore. He started to roll on the ground, holding his belly, laughing extremely hard as the girls finally stopped their tickling of the vampire. He sat up, wiping his eyes and pointed at Spike.  
  
"Spike screams like a girl."  
  
Spike sat up on his elbows and glared at the boy, still hiccuping with remnants of laughter ebbing slowly away.  
  
"I'm willing to bet----you do to. My turn," he growled out the two words.  
  
Everyone screamed as they scrambled to get up and away from the vampire on a mission. He laughed evilly. He just knew he was going to tag every single one of them, and he was going to leave the best one for last. That Buffy girl was going to get hers in the end and he was going to enjoy every 30 seconds of it.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Ok not so much with the tickling, but I got Spike pinned and got him to scream like a girl : ) 


End file.
